


Moments of Arlo

by Salline



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Arlo - Freeform, Arlo oneshots, Arlo x reader, Gen, Leader Arlo - Freeform, Leader Arlo x reader - Freeform, Pokemon, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Rocket go, Team rocket leader Arlo - Freeform, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salline/pseuds/Salline
Summary: A collection of Arlo x reader oneshots made by me and my friends. Vote on your favorite by use of comments and favorites please, we need to know.
Relationships: Leader Arlo x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Camilia Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leader Arlo x Reader but with Hanahaki Disease, please vote if this is your favorite through comments bookmarks or favorites.

Giovanni slammed his fist down against the table. You tried not to flinch, but you were pretty sure that you failed. Even though you couldn’t see anyone, because your eyes were firmly fixed on your sneakers and the red rug on the floor, you could feel the sympathy from the other grunts and Sierra. From the corner of your eye, you could see Cliff smirking. Your failures had been a distraction from his latest mistake, but he reveled in the fact that you were in the one in trouble. He leaned against the wooden fireplace mantle without a care in the world even though he deserved to be yelled at more than you.  
With a heavy sigh, Giovanni sat back in his plush armchair. “You have lost more Pokestops in the past week than any other grunt. Do you care to explain yourself?”  
You shook your head. Your chest burned, a reminder of why you hadn’t been able to do your job. Maybe if you stayed quiet, you wouldn’t have an attack. The last thing you needed right now was for everyone to find out the real reason why you hadn’t been able to focus, especially when he was in the room.  
Giovanni waited for you to say anything else. His fingers tapped against the arm of the chair, keeping time with the grandfather clock in the corner.  
Sierra stepped forward as an eerie silence filled the room. The tension that had been building dissipated. “Perhaps it’s best if this is a meeting with only the leaders.”  
You wanted to protest but couldn’t. Your body shook. An attack was coming on. Your chest burned and grew tighter as everyone filed out of the room. Leaving was your only chance to keep your secret, but Cliff grabbed you. He roughly shoved you into a chair but you barely noticed the change. Everything hurt.  
The leaders sat down around you. Their eyes felt like a physical weight upon you, which was, unfortunately, the only thing keeping you grounded at the moment.  
“(Y/n)?” Sierra asked, and placed a hand on your shoulder. Black spots began to cloud your vision and you wondered if fainting would be better than the coughing fit fighting to escape your lungs. Cliff, the brute that he was, made your decision for you.  
“Breathe,” he yelled and slammed his fist into your back. The rush of air to your lungs filled you with terror as your vision sharpened. Giovanni and Arlo stared at you in shock as you collapsed into yourself, hands covering your mouth as coughs racked your body. Sensations overwhelmed you: tears, the feeling of the petals rising from your throat, the sticky petals adhering themselves to your palms, shivers, hands trying to help, the pain that burned and consumed and filled your chest, your arms, your entire being. For a moment, you thought that you could feel the vines of the flowers that had become one with you as they squeezed your lungs. You no longer felt human.  
Minutes passed before your coughing subsided but your trembling didn’t. Your hands remained clasped to your mouth as if that would be enough to stop them from knowing. When you raised your head, you knew it was too late. Sierra stared at you with pity in her eyes, Cliff with disgust, and you were too scared to look further up the table to see the other two leaders’ reactions.  
The creak of wood filled the room. “You’re dismissed. I believe that was a sufficient answer to my question,” Giovanni said. You didn’t dare look up as you allowed your hands to drop. The beautiful pastel pink petals of the camellia flower marred by your blood rested in your hands, a harsh reminder of how little time you had left to live.  
You didn’t miss Sierra’s gasp as Giovanni dropped a handkerchief into your palms. “You’re dismissed,” he said again. His tone warned you to not make him ask again.  
Your legs shook as you stood and managed to stumble out of the room. The oak door felt even heavier than usual as you pushed it and burst out into the hallway. The bright white hallways burned as you sank to the ground, waiting for the sound of the door to close behind you.  
It didn’t come.  
“Who is it?” You jumped and twisted around to see Arlo behind you. His fists were clenched along with his jaw. He looked wild with his hair down instead of pulled back and he had ditched his hoodie for once, showing off his lean figure.  
You blinked as you realized that you had been too busy staring to listen to whatever he had said. “What?” you croaked, the first words that you had managed that night.  
Arlo stepped closer and you could see that his fists were shaking. “Who. Is. It?”  
You stared up at him, still confused. He was so close and the burning in your chest faded a little. Slightly more confident in your ability to stand, you did so. Arlo tapped his foot as he waited for you to say something.  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  
That set him off. Before you knew it, Arlo had shoved you back into one of the nooks spaced evenly around the hall that usually held statues. His body blocked you from an easy escape. “Who are you in love with?” he asked in a low voice.  
You almost missed his question with how flustered you were with his actions as well as how easily you were suddenly able to breathe. It had been months since you had been able to inhale without pain, although you were having some problems catching your breath for other reasons. Once you finally processed his question, you tilted your head.  
“I’m not one of your grunts. Why do you care?” you asked.  
Arlo looked up to the ceiling as if asking some deity to give him strength before looking back down at you. Seeing Arlo pissed off was nothing new, but you couldn’t help but flinch when you saw his narrow gaze behind his goggles.  
“Answer the question, (Y/n),” he said. Why was the hallway so empty? Was this really the one night that no one wanted to eavesdrop?  
He leaned in even closer, your chests touching, and whispered in your ear, “I will not ask again. Who are you in love with?”  
This wasn’t how you had planned to confess, although you honestly hadn’t made a real plan anyways. You hadn’t known that Arlo even knew your name, but his bold actions made you hope that he returned your feelings and this wasn’t some intense violation of social norms.  
Tossing your head back, you stared up at him before giving him your answer. “You. You’re the one I’m in love with.”  
“At least someone has common sense around here,” he said. With a touch that was surprisingly gentle, he cupped the side of your face and guided your lips to meet his. Time stopped as you felt the flowers and vines choking you disappear. Relief filled your body and too quickly, the kiss was over.  
“Go wait for me back in my room,” Arlo said as he stepped away. He smirked at you as he turned back to the library. “Oh, and (Y/n)? I’d invest in some high-necked shirts. I like to make sure people know who is mine.”


	2. Leader Arlo x Reader

Arlo had beaten you before, but never like this.  
He stood in front of you panting, he had just taken out every single one of your pokemon and now you were in for it. Your entire team had been behind you but now they were gone. There was no way you were going to get away from him this time.  
Arlo was usually an easy beat, but today? Something was different.  
“What y/n? Can’t do with losing every once and awhile?” His red eyes glimmered behind his white rimmed goggles, eyes you had always been drawn to.  
“Boasting Arlo? Isn’t that a bit below you?” You say.  
He scoffs, “There’s only one thing I want below me and boasting is not it.” He takes a step toward you, his oversized team rocket sweater fluttering in the wind as he walks.  
What was he talking about? You two never spoke like this after your battles. Usually you would beat him then leave him in the dirt. This? This was totally different.  
“What do you want, Arlo.” You state, glaring at him. He comes closer, so close you can feel his breath on your face.   
His voice becomes softer as he leans in whispering in your ear. “You know what I want.”  
You shove him back, this was so like him, to try and catch you off guard like this. But he had never seemed so soft before, he had never done anything like this. Usually the two of you would have a fight and then be off on your own ways.  
“You can’t do this, it’s unfair.” Arlo stated, his voice a low, dangerous growl as you step further away from him.  
You turn back to him, shocked. His anger showed through his goggles.  
“I haven’t done anything but beat you and your little grunts.” You say, and though you meant for your words to come out as angry they came out coated with shock. They didn’t seem to take the effect you were hoping for as Arlo stood his ground.  
“It’s unfair and I have to know.” The anger disappeared off of his features and he bit his lip, like he was embarrassed to say whatever he was thinking next. “Do you think about me even half as much as I think about you?”  
If you weren’t shocked before his words would have sent you to the moon. You feel your face heating up and suddenly you can’t meet his deep sorrowful red eyes.  
You tuck your hair behind your ear, Debbie Ryan style. “Arlo where is this coming from?” You ask, though that blush would not leave your face, you were sure he could see it.  
“You can’t deny you felt it too.” He says, though you can feel he also can’t look in your direction. “After all of our fights? You can’t deny something’s there, between us.”  
You were taken aback, you want to fight, scream at him, tell him he’s wrong, that he’s delusional. But you know he’s right, you felt it too, there was no way you could deny. You decide to take the neutral route, keep quiet.  
Arlo continued, “We’ve been fighting for so long, aren’t you tired y/n? Don’t you think there could be something more than just anger and fights between us.”  
You pressed your lips together, and wished for just a moment that Arlo would come closer to you again, whisper those words in your ear like he had earlier.  
“Arlo…” You whisper, though the words sounded breathless to you, “You’re with team Rocket, I’m on team (Instinct/Valor/Mystic) there’s no way we could make things work between us, especially when you’re on the wrong side of things.”  
The team leader stayed silent for a moment, the only sound between you two being the soft rustle of the grass below you.  
You couldn’t help but think of a life between you and Arlo, you could dye his hair and he could braid yours, you know he would do that. The two of you could live out in the countryside, away from the Professor, away from Giovanni, away from everyone that isn’t you and him.  
But that could never happen.  
The two of you had been fighting for so long, you’ve beaten him at almost every turn. Not only were you superior in every way, you were sure Arlo would never leave team Rocket. Not for you, not for anyone.  
“Whatever you want I’ll do it.”   
The words shocked you back to reality.  
“What?” You ask, thinking you’ve misheard his words.  
He bit his lower lip, looking down into the grass, “Whatever you want. If you want me to leave team Rocket, if you want me to--to do anything, I’ll do it for you.”  
Your eyes finally met, and he looked so hurt underneath those goggles.  
“Why would you do that?” You ask, “You would leave everything for--for what? Some little girl/boy/boi from team (Instinct/Valor/Mystic)?”   
He hesitates, then nods.  
“Why?”  
His eyes drop to the grass below the two of you and a few seconds pass before he says anything. “You’ve been fighting me for so long, and in that time there's no way--I couldn’t help…” He bit his lip again, looking so out of place in his team Rocket leader attire.  
He didn’t need to finish his sentence, you knew exactly what he was going to say. “Me?” You question, not understanding just why he would… why he would even think of saying that.  
Arlo chuckled, looking vulnerable with his shoulders slumped over the rest of his body. “Yeah I wasn’t expecting it either but here we are.” He met your gaze, “I’ve been training for months just to defeat you, to catch your attention, because y/n I--I…” He looked down again, not able to finish.  
“Say it.” You demand. He had the guts to train for months to catch your attention, but now that he had it he wasn’t going to say the words you so desperately wanted for him to say? That was just unacceptable and weak.  
He met your eyes one last time, “Because I love you.”  
The two of you watched each other, Arlo with a quiet hesitation, not knowing how you would take his words.  
You stand straighter. If he had the guts to say that to you then you had twice those guts. You swallow, feeling that blush creep right back across your face. “I love you too.” You state.  
Arlo’s face brightened, though he tried his best to conceal his relieved expression. He stepped closer to you until the tips of your shoes touched. Arlo reaches up a hand and brushes a stray lock of hair behind your ear, Debbie Ryan style and leans in, his soft lips brushing yours.  
You think of all the good things the two of you could do for the rest of your life, the days you could live out together. And you kiss him back, ready for a life together with this team Rocket leader that you used to hate so much.


	3. The Color of a Slowpoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the three Arlo x reader oneshots, please vote if this is your favorite. There will only be additions if you beg for it.

The tension had been building for a while now. You felt it when his gaze lingered for a moment longer on you after your 3rd batte. His eyes held something more than just disgust behind it, something more alluring. After that, every time you faced him, the fights became easier and easier, as if he had lost his will to fight you, and you felt like you were beginning to as well. This time would be different though, you wouldn’t give in to these mind games, and you would make him fight you, because that's how it went, that was the Team (Mystic/Valor/Instinct) way.   
“This isn't fair, you don’t get to do this. You’re supposed to be the bad guy here, you’re supposed to fight me! Why did you even join Team GO Rocket if you were just going to give up?” It was happening again, he was intentionally losing to you.  
“No...” he said in a choked whisper, “I don’t want to be the bad guy, I never did. I don’t want to fight you, (y/n), I never did.” A single tear escaped his eye, but was stopped in its tracks by his goggles. Arlo dropped to his knees in what seemed like defeat.  
“Get up! Fight me!” you shouted, but this time your demand sounded hollow. You were at a loss on how to react. Was this pity or was this something more? Why did it hurt so much to see him in pain?  
He looked up to you and begged, “Please, I can’t anymore, I only did it for…” He stopped suddenly and flushed red, eyes quickly darting away from yours.   
This sparked curiosity in you, and something more as well. Who had Arlo done all this for? Was he forced into it? You did know that the other leaders were much harsher than Arlo had ever been. Had they maybe blackmailed him into joining forces? “For who Arlo? I can help you, you just have to tell me. I promise you that I’m here for you.” You reached out your hand to him.  
He remained on the ground kneeling, merely shaking his head and went to push your hand away, but as his fingers pushed away yours, you locked eyes with him and he stopped. His hand still against yours, he gently grasped it and guided it down to his cheek, your palm ever so slightly brushing against his soft, glistening lips, the color of a Slowpoke. “I...I did it for you. I did it ALL for you.” His goggles gleamed in the rays of the now setting sun. “I just wanted you to notice me. I just wanted to spend time with you.”   
This time you were the one to fall to ground, but Arlo caught you in his surprising strong arms and embraced you. “I...I don’t know what to say” you whispered in a strangled voice. You felt your heartbeat pounding in your head.  
“Say you feel the same, that you care for me, please, I have to know.” His eyes pleaded for you to reciprocate his feelings, but his lips looked ever so enticing.  
You decided you wouldn’t say anything, you had to establish your dominance early on. Instead you pushed his goggles up, off of his head and they fell to the ground with a thump. Before he could react, you pulled his face into yours and passionately kissed him. A gasp escaped his now parted lips. “I think that said enough”.  
Arlo looked shocked then instantly relieved. He fell down into the grass, laying on his back and you followed suit, settling into the spot next to him, a hand intertwined with his. You both laid there in silence for quite a while, until the sun disappeared and the stars began to twinkle in the sky. “Thank you, (y/n).” He finally sighed, turning to face you.  
Your eyes remained fixated on the stars above as you replied “No problem Arlo, but next time you want my attention, you do not need to be so dramatic.” You turn to face him and you give a slight chuckle as you see him blush with embarrassment.  
“I’ll remember that next time, and (y/n) please call me Arlando, it’s my real name.”  
You brushed back a lock of his red-streaked hair and said contentedly “Sure thing Arlando.”


End file.
